¿Fanfiction?
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Momoko tiene un gran secreto. Toda la prueba estaba en ese cuaderno, pero, ¿qué pasaría si Brick consiguiera ese cuaderno? ¿Llegará a enterarse de que la pelirroja escribía sobre ellos en una página llamada Fanfiction? Momoko esperaba que no.
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaaaa! Ayer estaba aburrida y pensé a imaginarme a un Momoko escribiendo Fanfics, y al final todo se transformó en una historia para mi. _

_En principio esto iba a ser un One-shot, pero me salió demasiado largo y al final intentaré que sea un Two-shot. En el siguiente capitulo ya será el final señoras, señores, niños, niñas, bebés, bebás (?. Por cierto, perdonen el asqueroso nickname de Momoko, ni ella ni yo teníamos lo suficiente imaginación para hacer un nickname más original xD_

_En fin, espero que les guste._

**Summary: **Momoko tiene un gran secreto. Toda la prueba estaba en ese cuaderno, pero, ¿qué pasaría si Brick sonsiguiera ese cuaderno? ¿Llegará a enterarse de que la pelirroja escribía Fanfic sobre ellos en una página llamada Fanfiction? Momoko esperaba que no.

**Desclaimer: **Las PowerPuff Girl Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Momoko miró hacia ambos lados. Era un instinto. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie le estaba espiando por su ventana o lo estaba observando a través de alguna estantería. Esto último era imposible, ya que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Sola. Nadie iba allí, ni siquiera había alguien en el mostrador. Todos las que ella conocía no leía. Ella era la única de su clase en el que si leía. Miyako no tenía tiempo, pues está apuntada a clase de arte, y Kaoru... A Ella no le gusta ni leer, ni los estudios, ni nada de sus hobbies.<p>

Había insistido a la pelinegra que leyera al menos un solo libro para que pudiera darse cuenta de cuan maravilloso era el mundo de la lectura, pero nada. Su amiga Kaoru había pasado totalmente del tema, alegando que leer era para empollones como ella.

_Bah, es sido una tonta al pensar que se interesaría en leer, _pensó.

Se acercó hasta su mochila y sacó un pequeño cuaderno de color rosa, donde en letras grande ponía ''Momoko''.

Lo colocó en su escritorio, justo al lado del ordenador y, después, lo encendió. Puso la contraseña, y en Google, escribió ''FanFiction''. Tardó un poco en salir la página, pues su ordenador tenía un virus, y el Internet le iba fatal, a si que esperó pacientemente, y sonrió cuando vio la página principal del sitio Web que tanto adoraba. Le dio a Sing Up. Escribió su Email y su contraseña. Escribió el código de seguridad y entró a su perfil.

Vio que tenía un mensaje, y le dio. Se rió al ver el mensaje de una de sus amigas en FanFiction. Le respondió y le dio a Doc Manager. Se le había ocurrido una gran historia sobre su amiga Miyako y Boomer.

La fuente de la historia fue cuando vio como Boomer le pasaba una nota a Miyako. Esta se sonrojó, y la pelirroja pudo adivinar (Más o menos) que ponía en esa carta, sospechando que esos dos tenían un romance secreto. En ese caso, si alguna vez su amiga rubia descubría que ella escribía historias amorosas sobre ellas y los hermanos Him no tendrían nada que echarle en cara (Al menos la oji-azul, porque seguramente Kaoru se pondría echa una furia y rompería una o dos cosillas).

Momoko sabía que había gente que también hacía historias amorosas sobre Brick y ella, pero no le molesta. Es más, ya le gustaría a ella que ocurriera eso que escribe las personas en su fic, porque si, Momoko estaba enamorada de Brick Him.

Muchas veces había intentado hacer una historia de ellos dos, pero ella escribe sus historias en su cuaderno, y si Brick se enterara que había echo una historia de ellas dos, moriría.

Centró toda su atención en lo que escribía, y se paró hasta que ya no vio más letras en su cuaderno. Había llegado la hora de estar parada delante de su teclado, para ver si se le ocurría algo, como siempre hacía.

Suspiró.

- Pues nada. A por un dulce - Se dijo con alegría y salió de la biblioteca.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación chillando ''Dulceeeeees''.

* * *

><p>Brick se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro para poder terminar su estúpido trabajo de ciencias que tenía que hacer con la pelirroja loca, pero esa estúpida pelirroja no aparecía por ningún lado y el trabajo era para mañana, a si que el ahora estaba intentando hacer el trabajo solo... ¡Solo! ¡Se supone que la pelirroja era la heroína y el es el villano! Los vilanos no les preocupa suspender materias, pero la pelirroja le había amenazado con matarlo si suspendía.<p>

Y, vale, lo admitía, le había dado un poco de miedo en ese momento. Nunca le había visto así. (Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta).

Entonces, la vio ahí, parada enfrente de un ordenador con el cuaderno abierto. Brick se dio cuenta que era el mismo cuaderno que no dejaba que nadie tocara, ni mirara, ni pensara en el. Vio como soltaba un suspiro, dijo algo y salió corriendo mientras chillaba.

Brick se percató de que el cuaderno de la chica seguía allí abierto. Esperó unos minutos para ver si la pelirroja volvía a por el, pero al ver que no venía, se fue acercando con curiosidad. Se preguntaba ¿qué había escrito? Debía de ser algo importante, pues ni siquiera Miyako y Kaoru sabían lo que Momoko había escribido ahí.

Agarró el cuaderno, dispuesto a leerlo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Se alarmó enseguida, pues podría ser la pelirroja volviendo a la Biblioteca para coger su cuaderno olvidado... Que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

Miró hacia todos los lados de la Biblioteca y, en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue coger el cuaderno y esconderse entre las estanterías de libros. ¿Por qué se escondías? Pues si Momoko lo veía ahí, seguramente le acusaría de coger su cuaderno (Cosa que es verdad) y no lo dejaría hasta que se lo devolviera y, francamente, no le entusiasmaba la idea de que la bipolar de las PowerPuff Girl Z lo siguiera a todas partes repitiéndole lo mismo.

Como el había supuesto, era la pelirroja, que se dirigió corriendo hacia la mesa donde minutos antes había dejado totalmente olvidado su cuaderno rosado.

Desde su escondite, vio como la mirada de Momoko cambiaba a una de desesperación y preocupación al no ver su querido cuaderno en el lugar en el que lo había dejado. Ella volteó hacia todos los lados de la habitación. Le oyó susurrar algo. Posiblemente estaba maldiciendo. Brick sonrió divertido.

Después de ver a la pelirroja salir de la habitación a toda prisa, se tranquilizó y sacó el cuaderno de su mochila.

Ahora estaba más ansioso por leer el contenido del cuaderno que antes. Se sentó en el su escondite y, dispuesto a leer el cuaderno, lo sacó de la mochila.

- Mmmm... ¿Brick? - El aludido se sobresaltó.

Guardó inmediatamente el cuaderno en su mochila.

- ¿Qué quieres, rubia?- Preguntó de forma brusca y algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido por segunda vez.

La joven de ojos azules rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, me preguntaba si habías visto a Momoko - Se cruzó brazos.

- No, no la he visto, y ahora largo. -

- Oye, no tienes que ser tan borde. - Susurró mientras inchaba sus mejillas de forma adorable.

Brick gruñó, cerró su mochila y se levantó dispuesto a largarse a su casa. La Biblioteca no era un buen lugar para leer contenido escrito por su mayor enemiga.

Ni la Biblioteca, ni ningún lugar en el que haya gente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que será?-<p>

- No lo se, pero no debemos mirar. Esto es de Momoko-chan, no nuestro - Regañó la rubia.

- Pff. Somos sus amigas, debemos asegurarnos de que esté bien. ¿Y si esta carta es de un viejo enemigo de Momoko que ahora busca venganza?-

La rubia rió.

- Kaoru, si ese es el caso, llamaremos a la policía. O... A las PowerPuff Girl Z - Dijo esto último con diversión en su voz.

- ¡Venga Miyako, solo un poquito! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si Momoko o yo leyéramos algunas de las cartas que tus muchos fans te mandan? -

- De echo, ya la habéis leído. No soy estúpida. -

- Bueno, vale, nos has pillado, pero ¿cómo te sientes? -

- Me da igual.

- Un no es un no, y no se hable más.

Dicho y echo, Kaoru calló.

Observó la carta que su amiga rubia sostenía en sus manos.

Hace un rato, había venido un hombre preguntando por Momoko Akatsutsumi, y ellas le dijero que la conocían. Entonces el hombre le entregó esa carta y le dijo que se la entregaran a Momoko. Ellas habían ido buscando por todo el instituto a Momoko, pero no la habían encontrado. Kaoru al final se tuvo que ir, pues su madre la había llamado regañándola por que todavía no había llegado a casa. Miyako no tenía problema, pues su abuela había salido a comprar.

Después de buscar ella sola por una hora entera, decidió que lo mejor sería irse acasa y esperar hasta el día siguiente para entregarle la carta, pero, justo cuando ya se iba a ir, se le ocurrió buscar en la biblioteca. Si lo pensaba bien, la biblioteca era como el tercer hogar de la pelirroja (Porque sus segundo hogar es la casa de la rubia y de la morena, aunque para estudiar, prefería la de la rubia, pues los hermanos de la morena siempre se la pasaban armando jaleo). Era más probable que se encontrara ahí.

Con tranquilidad, caminó hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar, no vio a la pelirroja, por lo que empezó a buscar entre las estanterías ( por si se encontraba buscando algún libro), por los sitios de los ordenadores (Aunque la pelirroja no le había mencionado nada de que le gustaba la informática, ella sabía que unos de sus hobbies era hacer-no-se-qué con el ordenador).

Observó las filas de los ordenadores antiguos, no encontró ninguno melena pelirroja con un garn moño rojo sentada en frente.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido entre la estanterías y enseguida se dirigió allí. Vio una cabellera pelirroja, pero por desgracia, no era la cabellera naranga que ella quería. Se encontraba sentado, acurrucado y tapando algo que ella no alcanzó a ver.

- Mmmm... ¿Brick? - Vio como el chico se sobresaltaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, rubia? - Ella rodó los ojos. De verdad que ese chico no cambiaba.

De pronto, sintió pena por Momoko. Tuvo muy mala suerte al poner de pareja Brick.

- Oye, no tienes que ser tan borde - Susurró mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

Sabía que eso irritaba a Brick, pues había visto a la pelirroja hacerlo, y le había explicado que el motivo era eso; Molestar a Brick. Al parecer, siempre funcionaba, y Miyako pudo comprobar que tenía razón.

Brick gruñó se fue de allí.

La rubia lo observó y enseguida se lamentó... Había olvidado preguntarle donde estaba Momoko.

Miyako suspiró cansada y observó la carta. Era de un color rosa pálido. Ella reconoció enseguida el papel. Eran do los que daban los admiradores; Cartas de amor. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cartas de amor, pues ella recibía muchas, y siempre leía las cartas de Kaoru...

Ella se hubiera emocionado si un chico le hubiera dado una carta de amor para su amiga pelirroja, pero es que el que le había entregado la carta no era un chico... Era un hombre, y eso le preocupaba. Es decir, ¿y si era un pedófilo? No quería que su amiga tuviera a un hombre así detrás suya. Claro que no. Iba a abrir la carta, por el bien de Momoko... Negó con la cabeza. Maldita curiosidad. Ella sabía perfectamente que había muy pocas posibilidades de que fuera un pedofilo , pero había empezado a armar todo eso dentro de su cabeza, buscando un excusa para abrir la carta.

Tenía que encontrar a Momoko lo antes posible o si no abriría la carta... A la mierda.

Miyako agarró la carta y la abrió, por dentro había un papel blanco con palabras escritas en tinta negra. A su lado había una foto de una chica. Cogió el papel y empezó a leer la carta.

* * *

><p>Brick se sonrojó al leer el contenido del cuaderno de la pelirroja.<p>

Había encontrado millones y millones de historias románticas. Lo más extraño de todo es que los protagonistas era Kaoru y Butch, o Miyako y Boomer. Al principio le dio mucho asco, pero al seguir leyendo se fue interesando más y más. Resulta que la tontaina esa escribía bastante bien.

Pasó más páginas buscando algún otra historia que pareciera interesante. Un momento. Brick frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la pelirroja escribiría sobre sus hermanos y sus amigas? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba un historia sobre él? Si había historias sobre sus hermanos, el tenía derecho a tener una historia sobre él. Aunque, la verdad es que no le sorprendía nada que no tuviera una historia sobre él. Eran enemigo, y los enemigos no escriben historias románticas sobre ellos.

De cierta forma, eso le entristecía.

¿La pelirroja pensaba que él no merecía tener una historia romántica con ella? Pues a el no le importaba. Se la sudaba completamente.

Pero, claro, se lo reclamaría.

Aunque antes se iría a buscar una historia sobre el y la oji-rosa. Seguramente habría más personas obsesionadas con que ellos sean pareja.

Al igual que el.

* * *

><p>Miyako observó a Kaoru, que se encontraba balanceandose en un rincón de su sucia habitación. Tenía una cara de espanto que, si ella no fuera una buena persona, hubiera soltado una gran carcajada y después se hubiera empezado a reír descontroladamemte. No lo hizo porque no quería que Kaoru la odiara. Era su mejor amiga (Junto con Momoko, claro).<p>

La rubia había llegado a casa de Kaoru para enseñarle la cara y, después, Kaoru se había acercado a su ordenador buscando el nombre de ''Fanfiction''. Después buscó ''OtakuQueAmaLosDulces'', que es como se había llamado a Momoko la persona que le escribió la carta.

Al clickear la obción, encontró un montón de obciones, por lo que clickeó al azar. Resulta que era un historia. Una historia sobre Kaoru y Butch. Una historia de amor. Una historia que provocó que su amiga pelinegra deseara suicidarse.

Miyako también encontró historias sonbre ella y Boomer. La verdad no entendía que pasaba con Momoko. Ella había dicho millones de veces que esos tres hermanos eran asquerosos y que sentía pena por la futura esposa de cada uno... ¡Pero las futuras esposas, en sus historias, era ellas!

Definitivamente hablaría con Momoko... Oh si, claro que lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review's?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Momoko tiene un gran secreto. Toda la prueba estaba en ese cuaderno, pero, ¿qué pasaría si Brick consiguiera ese cuaderno? ¿Llegará a enterarse de que la pelirroja escribía sobre ellos en una página llamada Fanfiction? Momoko esperaba que no.

**Desclaimer: **Las PowerPuff Girl Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Algunas malas palabras.

* * *

><p>Momoko llegó a su casa e, ignorando los llamados de su madre, corrió hacia su cama y se tiró enseguida. Empezó a maldecir rápidamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su cuaderno había desaparecido y había muchas posibilidades que alguien lo hubiera cogido. Si no, ¿cómo había desaparecido? ¿andando? ¡Ja! Lo peor de todo es que en la portada del cuaderno había puesto su nombre... ¡Su nombre! Ahora, cualquiera que encontrase el cuaderno sabrían que ella había empezado a escribir historias románticas sobre sus amigas.<p>

Encima había escrito cosas sobre su familia y la de sus amigas... Oh mierda. ¡Había puesto el mayor secreto de sus amigas y de ella en ese cuaderno! ¡El secreto de la identidad de las PowerPuff Girl Z! No, no, no, no, nooooo. ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Tenía que encontrar ese cuaderno, pero **YA**!

Pero... No podía hacerlo sola...

Había llegado el momento. Tenía que decirle a sus amigas sobre el cuaderno y pedirle ayuda para encontrarlo.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras y volvió a ignorar los gritos de su madre. No podía pararse a hablar con ella. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Y no disponía de mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban caminando por la calles de la ciudad. La rubia iba seria, mientras que la morena iba con el ceño fruncido y se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba de buen humor. Es más, la gente que pasaba a su lado se alejaba un poquito, con el miedo de que con solo andar la chica estallara y expresase su furia en él o ella.<p>

Se dirigían a casa de su amiga pelirroja. Justo la amiga que escribía sobre ellas y los repulsivos chicos que odiaba. Aún no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo se sentiría Momoko si ellas escribieran historias sobre como Brick y ella se enamoran? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella no debía ser la única que escribiría, a si que seguramente si habría historias sobre ellos dos.

Las dos chicas pararon en seco al ver a una chica correr hacia ellas como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo.

La chica se fue acercándose más, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa chica era su mejor amiga; Momoko.

Se paró justo delante de ellas. Recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas, y empezó a respirar pesadamente. Parecía que había corrido una maratón., y la realidad no estaba muy lejos de ello, pues había ido a sus casas para ver si se encontraban ahí, y al ver que no estaban, empezó a recorrer toda la ciudad.

Kaoru ya no le podría decir que no hacía ejercicio.

- Justo a ti te queríamos ver. - Habló Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja tomo aire, y puso su mano en frente de ellas, haciendo ademan de que se callaran. Ellas lo hicieron, y observaron como la pelirroja intentaba recuperar el aliento para que les dijera lo que sea que tenía que decirles.

Tomó una última bocanado de aire.

- Chicasescribohistoriasobrevosotrasyloschicosenuncuaderno,peroheperdidoesecuadernoytengoqueencontrarlo- La pelirroja habló atropelladamente. Miyako ladeó la cabeza y Kaoru frunció más el ceño (Si es que podía) en confución.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Joder Momoko, habla bien que no se te entiende -

- Yo... Yo... - La pelirroja no pudo más, y estalló - ¡Yo hacía historias sobre vosotras en un cuaderno y luego los subía a Internet! ¡Lo peor de todo es que he perdido el cuaderno! Lo siento mucho! -

- Momoko...

- ¡Es que os vi a vosotros así, peleándoos!

- Momoko...

- ¡No pude evitar imaginaroos a como pareja!

- Momoko...

- ¡Encontré una página y me puse a...!

- ¡Momoko!

Finalmente la morena gritó, haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de lamentarse y la mirara. A la oji-rosa se le entristeció la mirada, y observó el suelo, arrepentida. Creía que la oji-verde le iba a gritar lo mal amiga que era y se iría corriendo junto a la rubia. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, después de todo, la morena le había dicho muchas veces que con solo imaginarse ser la pareja de Butch en algo, le entraban ganas de vomitar.

- Ya lo sabíamos -

Momoko abrió los ojos son sorpresa.

- Miyako encontró un carta que era para ti y, como la gran cotilla que es, la leyó y descubrimos eso de 'Fanfiction'' - Explicó Kaoru.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - La mirada de la pelirroja se clavó aún más en el suelo.

Sintió como una mano se posaban en cada hombro. Levantó la mirada, y pudo ver a Miyako y a Kaoru sonriéndole, cada una con una mano en un hombro.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrar el cuaderno. - Miyako le sonrió con una sonrisa de apoyo.

- ¿D-de vedad?

- Claro, pero que sepas - Momoko la miró expectante.- que tu quieras estar con un Rowdy, no significa que nosotras también ¿eh?

La pelirroja miró como en los ojos de la oji-verde se formaba un brillo pícaro. Intentó procesar lo que había dicho, y, al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería no tardó en sonrojarse.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? -

- Lo pensaba, pero tu me lo has confirmado.

Miyako se rió de sus dos mejores amigas.

- Bueno... - Su semblante cambió a uno nervioso - se me olvidó mencionarles que escribí la identidad de las PowerPuff Girl Z.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

><p>Brick miró perturbado la pantalla. Sí, el ya sabía que era super sexy y que estaba buenísimo. Había sido acosado muchas veces por chicas de su edad, más mayores o incluso más chicas, pero nunca había oído que le querían violar. Vale, era totalmente comprensible, pero... Da mal rollo. Bueno, si él fuera una chica, también se querría violar... Alto ahí. Si el fuera una chica, sería Momoko, porque él es su contraparte masculino... ¿Eso significa que le quería violar?<p>

Negó con la cabeza. Solo porque a él le gustaría violar a la pelirroja, no significaba que ella le querría violar a él...

- Vaya, con que a eso se refería Momoko cuando me llamaba estúpido...

Se había picado con esa página. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Por fin había encontrado a personas que pensaban que él hacía buena pareja con la pelirroja. ¡Incluso hacían historias sobre él y ella! ¡Encima románticas! Y todo gracias a haberle robado el cuaderno a la pelirroja... Un momento, Momoko también conocía esa página, y su cuaderno estaba lleno de historias sobre sus estúpidos hermanos y sobre las estúpidas amigas de su estúpida enemiga.

Puede que la pelirroja también piense que ellos hacían buena pareja.

Oh, otra prueba de porque Momoko le llamaba estúpido.

¿Cómo había podido siquiera llegar a pensar en es? Es más que obvio que no. La oji-rosa le había dicho millones de veces que pensaba que él era asqueroso, y que no entendía porque tenía tantas chicas detrás de él. Después seguía con una: Ya quiero ver a una mujer que te aguante.

Aunque puede que las personas que escribían todas esas historias eran adivinos que te daban a escoger tu destino, como en los juegos esos de millones de finales diferentes. Aunque, a Brick no le importaba que final escoger, siempre acababa con la pelirroja y él de pareja.

Por otra parte, le encantaba leer ''_La pelirroja se sonrojó por la cercanía'' _o algo así.

Le **encantaba **tener a la pelirroja así de sumisa y tranquila.

Claro, eso era uno de sus secretos. Aunque, leer historias le ha demostrado una manera de tenerla así.

A partir de ahora, iba a disfrutar muchísimo con la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Las chicas se miraron preocupadas. El día anterior habían estado mirando por todos los lugares de la escuela en donde la pelirroja había estado. Habían interrogado a millones de alumnos del Instituto por si habían visto un cuaderno rosa con el nombre ''MOMOKO'' escrito en grande. Fueron a registrar, con una capa de invisibilidad fabricada por el Profesor, a todas las casas de todos los alumnos, profesores, personales de limpieza de la escuela. También habían ido a la policía, por si acaso alguien había llevado su cuaderno a la policía tras encontrarlo.<p>

No habían encontrado el cuaderno.

Estaban esperando a que alguien viniera delante de ellas y les gritara un autógrafo por ser las heroínas de la ciudad. Así sabrían quién había encontrado (o quitado) su cuaderno.

Mientras, estaban planeando que harían después de ser descubiertas. Lo único que tenían era golpear al chico (o chica) de la forma más salvaje, y después lo llevarían al laboratorio para que el profesor le borrara la memoria. Había sido propuesto por Kaoru, pero claro, Miyako y Momoko le habían ignorado completamente. Sabían que la pelinegra obtaria por la violencia antes que otra cosa.

Observaban a todos, intentando ver si alguno las miraba de forma rara. (No contaron a sus fans, porque de ellos recibían miradas de todo tipo.)

- ¿Estás segura de que fue en la biblioteca?-

- Que si, me fui corriendo pensando en dulces, cuando me di cuenta volví y no estaba.

- Pff, eso te pasa por distraída. Los dulces te hacen mal, Momoko - Le dijo Kaoru, burlándose. Momoko frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo como puedes bromear sobre esto, estamos a punto de ser descubiertas y tu no haces nada más que echarme en cara que es culpa mía.

- Si, si. Es solo que me parece irónico que me regañes a mi por ser distraída, y que luego tu pierdas un secreto muy, muy importante.

- Ya me disculpé por eso - Habló bruscamente.

- Lo que tu digas. Alguien tendría que haber visto el cuaderno, ¿hay alguien al que no hayamos preguntado? - Kaoru cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

- Creo que no.

- En realidad, si hay una persona a la que no hemos preguntado... Tres, en realidad. - Miyako miró seriamente hacia la puerta.

Todas las miradas femeninas se dirigieron ha los tres hermanos que entraban por la puerta, incluso la de las tres chicas. De inmediato, Kaoru y Miyako apartaron la mirada de ellos, ignorándolos. Momoko fue la única que, de las tres, siguió mirándolos. No podía apartar la mirada de el oji-rojo tras recibir una rápida mirada de él. Una muy sospechosa.

La Profesora había entrado ya por la puerta, pero ella no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera al pelirrojo. Estaba intrigada con el significado de aquella mirada.

Y lo iba a averiguar, claro que sí

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña hoja de papel, escribió algo sobre él, y se lo tiró a Brick discretamente, que se sentaba dos asientos más adelante. Daba gracias a Dios que tenía buena puntería.

Vio como Brick se giraba y le tiró el papel. Ella frunció el ceño al ver como ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar pasar desapercibido. Al parecer no le importaba que le castigaran. Bajó la cabeza y abrió el papel. Sonrió al ver que, debajo de '_Ven al gran árbol a la hora del almuerzo', _ponía un gran _'Ok'._

* * *

><p>El gran árbol era un... Gran árbol, como el nombre bien indica. Ella y sus amigas iban allí en el recreo cada vez que tenían algo importante que hablar. e Miyako incluso le había puesto un nombre; Rapuncel. La razón del nombre era que ese árbol tenía muchas hojas y muchas flores. Las hojas incluso traspasaban la valla del Instituto. Se podría decir que las hojas eran el pelo del árbol, que era tan largo como el de rapuncel (Exagerando un poco, claro).<p>

Cuidaban mucho de ese árbol, y regañaban a aquel que arrancara flores (Bueno, Kaoru más bien los amenazaba con que si lo volvían a hacer le hincharía a golpes). Las parejas también utilizaban ese árbol para ir y besarse. Creaba un ambiente muy bonito. Otros iban a ese sitio para declararse.

Vio a Brick venir a lo lejos.

Cuando estaba cerca, se acercó a él con una mirada de determinación. Intentaba intimidarlo (Intentaba, pues Brick le llevaba dos cabezas).

Tomó aire, y dijo.

- Me gustas-

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos.

Momoko se tapó la boca. No había querido decir eso. Claro que no, solo estaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía Brick estando con las manos en los bolsillos, y de su boca había salido eso. ¿Era verdad? Claro que sí, pero no quería que Brick se enterara. Nunca. Miró a Brick, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos y con una mirada desesperada. Vio como este se recuperaba de su shock y se aclaraba la garganta. Cerró los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, esperando la risa, la burla, pero no llegó.

En cambio, sintió un peso y un tacto suave en sus labios. Brick la estaba besando. Su boca estaba abierta, por el shock, lo que Brick aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su interior y saborearlo. Poco a poco ella fue respondiendo al beso.

Se separaron lentamente.

- Tu también me gustas.

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Ambos se quedaron sin hablar, en silencio. Un silencio incómodo. No sabía que hacer ahora. Se habrían besado, habían confesado sus sentimientos... ¿y ahora? Brick recordó todas las novelas cursis que veía Boomer, y la aplicó. Miró directamente a la pelirroja y habló con voz determinada.

- Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Claro que si, Brick! - Lo besó.

Se separaron, y se quedaron así, abrazados. Brick, con el mentó apoyado en la cabeza de su, ahora, novia, dijo.

- Tengo tu cuaderno, ¿sabes?

Momoko lo miró sorprendida y, no podía sentirse más feliz en toda su vida. Menos mal que había sido Brick en vez de cualquier niñato o niñata. Él ya sabía que ellas eran las PowerPuff Girl Z... Entonces, Momoko se acordó de algo. Su cabeza se tornó roja, y miró al suelo con timidez.

- No te preocupes, me encanta como escribes, tienes mucha imaginación, ¿sabes? -

La pelirroja lo miró, y sonrió enormemente, dándole un aura infantil adorable.

- ¿Enserio lo creeeeeeeees? - Preguntó alargando la ''e'', dándole un aura aún más adorable.

Brick rió, y le revolvió el cabello.

- ¿Te parece si publico esta confeisón en **Fanfiction**?

- Ningún problema por mi parte.

- Bien... Pero que sepas que en mi _One-shot _serás tú quien se confiese.

- ¿O- one... qué?

* * *

><p><em>Uhmmm... ¡Hola! Bueno, se que tardé mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero... <em>

_Pero no tengo excusa, soy una persona muy, muy cruel y horrible. No tenía ganas de escribir. Además de que he empezado una historia de tres capítulos y quería empezar el segundo cap. para no retrasarme. _

_En realidad, este chapter ya lo tenía medio echo. Estaba **casi **terminado, pero al leerlo no me gustó mucho y lo edité._

_Lo del Gran árbol tiene un poguitín de verdad. Cuando estaba en el colegio, había un árbol así, y unas niñas que se sentaban siempre delante del árbol, le denominaron Rapuncel :). Yo soy una de esas niñas (?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bah, dejémonos de palabras y vallamos con más... Palabras:<strong>

**Iriii: **Me alegro de que te parezca interesante :3. Si, Brick se había desilusionado, pero al menos obtuvo una linda pelirroja (?. Ahora sí que habrá una historia de ellos en el perfil de Momo-chan gracias a él xD. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado :)

**MariLuji: **Aquí está el capi. Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por dejar Review's :3

**Mi-Nombre-Es: **¿Crees que eso es una risa rara? Pues lee esto: juacarajuacarajuacara (?. Ok no. Me alegro que pienses que es divertido, ya que en cuanto a humor soy mierda :'v. Aunque me hiciste sonrojarme, ahora paresco tomate (?. Aquí está el siguiente cap, espero que te haya gustado ^^

**amo las gomitas: **OMG, muchísimas gracias. Me pone feliz que pienses eso :/3. Aquí esta el siguiente cap y espero que este también te parezca interesante. P.D: Yo también amo las gomitas xD (?

**Nelly-san: **Aquí 'ta la rehpuehta :D (?.

**linyer solano: **Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación. No sé si me salió largo o no e.e y espero que este final te haya parecido bonito :3. No sé si te diste cuenta de que comentaste dos veces xD. Aunque alomejor eres otra perosna con el mismo nombre (?

**betsy garcía: **Aakjhsjaksk. Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que pienses eso :). Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Luli.A.Z: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :)

**okamidan: **Gracias, aquí está la continuación.

**emi-nekiito: **Muchas gracias, ¿lo pones en Favo? ¿Enserio? - Grita con emoción.

**angelsvampire29: **Aquí está la conti. Me alegro de que te haya gustado x). Ojalá que también te guste este cap.

**Guest: **Oh bueno, no importa. No se puede esperar hacer un fic, publicarlo y que a todo el mundo le guste :)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron en Favoritos, lo followrearon y leyeron el Two-Shot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review's?<strong>_


End file.
